Recuerdame CDM
by AzukiSan16
Summary: Estaremos con Sucrette, quien cuando pequeña sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria, un día se encuentra con Lysandro, ella no lo recuerda, pero fue alguien muy importante en su pasado, se conocen y Sucrette poco a poco se enamora de Lys, pero la felicidad se le acaba, Debra le causa un golpe y ella recuerda todo su pasado, ¿que pasar con Sucrette?...(SucretteXLysandro)(cdm)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 - "El chico nuevo"**

 **"RECUERDAME"**

 **POR: AzukiSan16**

 **(Punto de vista de Sucrette)**

 **Mmmm, _si Rosalya claro que iré de compras, si como no, apuesto a que vendrá Leight y yo seré un estorbo..._**

 **¡Ring ring!**

 **Sucrette: Cinco minutos mas...**

 **¡RING RING!**

 **Sucrette: Ya escuche... _Como odio los lunes y mas cuando me trasnocho con Rosalya, diosito...bueno tocara ir, aunque no quiero, pero debo...me he levantado, y me he dispuesto a arreglarme para ir al instituto,_ mmm este vestido me queda bien, así me voy... _mire el reloj y vi que me quedaban 5 minutos para ir a la escuela así que tome mi bolso y fui corriendo al instituto, iba tan rápido que supere la velocidad de la luz...y justo cuando entre me choque con alguien,_ ¡Auch!...mi cabeza**

 **?: Oh perdóname no era mi inten... _su cara de asustado cambio a sorprendido_**

 **Sucrette: ¿P-pasa algo?**

 **?: N-no para nada, un gusto ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **Sucrette: Mi nombre es Sucrette, el placer es mío, aunque siempre que me choco con alguien, antes de saber como me llamo me ayudan a levantar**

 **Lysandro: Oh fue mi error, perdóname, _me ha ayudado a levantar y a tomado mi mano, además de eso la ha besado..._ A casi me olvido, un gusto mi nombre es Lysandro**

 **Sucrette: Vaya, se nota que eres nuevo, no hay chicos tan educados en el instituto Sweet Amoris, a excepción de Nathaniel**

 **Lysandro: Supongo que eres vidente**

 **Sucrette: Jajaja, no, pero me gustaría, si eres nuevo, yo con gusto te enseñaría el instituto**

 **Lysandro: Claro pero ¿no estas ocupada?**

 **Sucrette: Ocupada no, pero las clases van a empezar así que...te parece si ¿te muestro el instituto después de clases? y para que no te pierdas, te muestro las aulas y el salón de delegados, solo por mientras ¿si?**

 **Lysandro: S-si, no creo que me pase nada**

 **Sucrette: Entonces ¿nos vamos?**

 **Lysandro: Yo la sigo señorita... _Wow, no ha cambiado nada_**

 **Sucrette: _Luego de mostrarle algunas de las aulas, llegamos a la de biología, donde teníamos todos la clases y un montón de chicas lo rodearon de inmediato, parecía una multitud de fans pidiéndole autógrafos a una estrella de rock...¿será que es famoso y no me dijo nada?_**

 **Lysandro: Lo lamento mucho damas pero tengo compañía**

 **Debra: Ushh pero si es Sucrette, ¿se te perdió algo?**

 **Sucrette: No y si se me hubiera perdido algo a ti ¿Qué te importa?**

 **Debra: Bueno déjame con el chico guapo**

 **Sucrette: Tranquila, has lo que quieras, tengo mas cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo contigo... _he mirado a Lysandro y me he sentado en una silla vacía, y junto a mi se ha sentado Castiel..._ Hablando del rey de roma**

 **Castiel: Hola tablita, ¿todo bien con Debra?**

 **Sucrette: Tranquilo...aunque parezco una "tabla de planchar".. puedo defenderme jeje**

 **Castiel: Vaya, mi aprendiz ya ha tomado iniciativa**

 **Sucrette: Castiel, cállate y deja de decir tonterías**

 **Castiel: y como es debido, debes tener un premio... _a empezado a acercarse lentamente, estaba tan cerca de mis labios que sentía su respiración..._**

 **Farres: Buenos días estudiantes**

 **Castiel: Rayos y me interrumpen cuando iba en la mejor parte**

 **Sucrette: Salvada por la campana**

 **Castiel: Ya veremos tablita**

 **Sucrette: _Note que me miraban y como sospechaba, era Lysandro, pero ¿Por qué me miraba tanto?, será que ¿le causo shock verme con Castiel?...bueno mejor dejo de pensar tonterías,_ Buenos días**

 **Farres: Bien, empecemos con la clase...bla bla bla,(vamos a dejar de lado la aburrida clase del profesor y vamos al grano)...bueno, ya les he explicado el tema sobre el sistema digestivo de un conejo, su trabajo será hacer una exposición de lo visto, con dibujos, escrito, hablar y una ilustración, ósea un conejo hecho en plastilina, madera o demás, y como se que es mucho trabajo formare parejas**

 **Sucrette: Esto no es bueno...**

 **Farres: ¿Sucede algo señorita?**

 **Sucrette: No señor, solo decía que va ha ser bueno**

 **Farres: Oh me alegro que le guste, bien como iba...**

 **Castiel: "susurro" Eso es, arregla la metida de pata**

 **Sucrette: "susurro" no molestes Castiel, jejeje, ¿la embarre mucho?**

 **Castiel: " susurro" Podría decirse que del tamaño de un elefante**

 **Farres: Bien las parejas serán, Melody con Kentin, Debra con Castiel, Lysandro con Sucrette, Violeta con Rosalya, Armin con Iris, Alexy con Kim y eso seria todo, el trabajo es para pasado mañana**

 **Castiel: Oh no, ¡me toco con la loca de Debra!**

 **Sucrette: Vamos tengo algo que te alegrara... _me he acercado sin que el maestro se diera cuenta y le he dado un beso en la mejilla..._ bien, si te saca mucho el malgenio, jode a Debra por mi**

 **Castiel: _Se ha sonrojado un poco,_ Claro, no tienes ni que pedirlo**

 **¡Ring ring!**

 **Sucrette: Ok Castiel, te veo luego... _he salido del aula un poco sonrojada, pues es la primera vez que beso a Castiel, fue en la mejilla pero logre sonrojarlo también, aunque estuve cerca de besarle boca a boca y..._**

 **Lysandro: ¿Sucrette, me estas escuchando?**

 **Sucrette: ¡Lysandro!...perdón, _ni me di de cuenta que el estaba allí,_ ¿me ibas diciendo que?**

 **Lysandro: ¿en tu casa o en la mía?**

 **Sucrette: ¿en la tuya hay espacio?**

 **Lysandro: es un departamento**

 **Sucrette: entonces...en la mía será, a y ahora que lo recuerdo, te tengo que mostrar el instituto, vamos antes de que nos toque clase...**

 **Lysandro: Ok, como ordenes**

 **Sucrette: _Vimos todo el instituto, fuimos a la azotea y una mariposa poso en mi, vaya a Lys le encanto y me dibujo en su cuaderno, hablamos y reimos...no se pero me parece familiar, será que ¿Lo conozco?...luego de ver el instituto, nos sentamos en la banca que estaba en el patio, hasta que nos interrumpieron_**

 **Castiel: Hola Su...vaya tienes compañia**

 **Lysandro: Hola, es un gusto...supongo que por lo que ha dicho Sucrette, te gusta la musica**

 **Sucrette: S-si, yo dije eso pero Cassy, no te vayas a enojar, a el tambien le gusta la musica**

 **Castiel: Bueno, entonces seremos buenos amigos...**

 **Lysandro: Y el es tu novio Su?**

 **Castiel: Yo ¿Novio de esta tabla de planchar?**

 **Sucrette: Gracias por tu cumplido Castiel**

 **Lysandro: Jaja, entonces seguro que tienen una bonita amistad**

 **Castiel: Lastimosamente solo eso**

 **Sucrette: ¿Por que lo dices asi?**

 **Castiel: Jaja, por que eres una tabla de planchar**

 **Sucrette: Mire quien habla trasero plano jeje**

 **Lysandro: Oh chicos, definitivamente tienen una buena amistad, yo no trataría asi nunca a una chica y menos tan linda como es Sucrette  
**

 **Sucrette: Lys, me vas a hacer sonrojar, y deja esa seriedad, dime Su** **  
**

 **Castiel: "susurro" ¿por que rayos se sonroja por una estupidez?**

 **Sucrette: ¿Dijiste algo Cassy?**

 **Debra: Gatito, hora de hacer nuestro trabajo**

 **Castiel: Hablando de la reina de roma**

 **Debra: ¿Nos vamos ya?**

 **Castiel: Si, entre mas rápido termine contigo, mejor...vayámonos de una vez**

 **Debra: Oh pero si es Sucrette, la horrorosa compañía de Lys**

 **Sucrette: a y mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la rockera de los años 70**

 **Debra: Jódete...**

 **Sucrette: Vaya, ¿me tienes miedo?...¿vas a llorar?**

 **Debra: Mi gatito y Lys me defenderán de una tipasa como tu**

 **Sucrette: Tu me tratas mal, y cuando quiero devolvértela lloras, si quieres dar algo, tienes que aceptar algo de vuelta, se nota que ademas de mentirosa, poco inteligente**

 **Debra: ¡Lys!, ¡Gatito!, peguenle a esa buscona**

 **Lysandro: Yo nunca le pegaría a Su, y menos para defender a un monstruo como tu, lo lamento pero es verdad**

 **Castiel: Y ¿Por que razón me llamas gatito?...tienes varios meses de retraso ¿no?**

 **Debra: Ah si es asi, mejor no perder el tiempo con idiotas "tosSucrette, tosCastiel, tosLysandro"**

 **Sucrette: Supongo que ya me acostumbre a tu personalidad, cuando algo no te sale como planeabas, dejas ver tu verdadera cara, haces una rabieta y te vas...¿Piensas que caeré en esas?**

 **Debra: Hay ya piérdete Su, búscate problemas por hay, has con tu vida lo que quieras, por mi tírate de un edificio...jaja aunque seria cómico verte hacer una estupidez...ademas , puede que te haga la vida miserable**

 **Sucrette: Sabes Debra, para que me duela lo que dices, tendrías que importarme y para tu mala suerte, me interesas un comino, asi que suerte con internar interesarme en tus acciones, vamos Lysandro...adiós Cassy, nos vemos luego..."susurro"se que es mal pegarle a una chica pero, le pegarías un puño a ¿Debra?**

 **Castiel: Tranquila por esta vez are una excepcion y tal parece que ya sabes defenderte**

 **Sucrette: Como te dije antes, seré una tabla de planchar pero puede ser fuerte y sabia cuando me lo propongo...**

 **Castiel: No tengo ninguna duda, bueno vete, tienes un trabajo que hacer**

 **Sucrette: Adiós... _me he ido con Lysandro a mi casa, para hacer el trabajo, no me podía creer que me había enfrentado a Debra...ya lo había echo pero es la 2 vez que la dejo callada y con todos en su contra...y eso que dijo lysandro "_** _ **Yo nunca le pegaría a Su, y menos para defender a un monstruo como tu" me hace recordar a un chico...que se parece a Lys...seguramente ya estoy loca...el vencer a Debra me ha afectado el cerebro, ahora a ver que nos depara y ese proyecto**_

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2 - "El trabajo"**

 **"RECUERDAME"**

 **POR: AzukiSan16**

 **(Punto de vista de Sucrette)**

 **Sucrette: Bueno llegamos a mi casa, espero te agrade, no es una mansión, pues vivo yo sola pero hay espacio para hacer el trabajo, ¿te gustaria pasar?**

 **Lysandro: Oh claro, me** **encantaría**

 **Sucrette: _¡que nervios!, es el primer chico que invito a mi casa, eso ni a Castiel...que es mi mejor amigo, bien mejor me cambio, no podemos hacer el trabajo con estas fachas que llevo, necesito ropa cómoda,_ Lys, espero no te moleste pero debo cambiarme, ¿te importaría quedarte aquí mientras me cambio?**

 **Lysandro: No hay problema, esperare aquí**

 **Sucrette: No tardare, si quieres puedes tomar algo, hay jugo y sándwich en la nevera... _subí a mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude, me puse lo que encontré, aunque lo elegí de rapidez, quedo bien, ok hora de trabajar, luego baje las escaleras y Lysandro estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, ¿se tratara de una nueva canción?...me le acerque y me apoye en su hombro por detrás,_ ¿que escribes Lys?**

 **Lysandro: S-sucrette me s-sorprendiste...se trata de una nueva canción... _oh no me estoy poniendo nervioso, dios.._**

 **Sucrette: Oh, me alegro... _mientras hablaba sonó mi teléfono..._**

 **R: Hola su, ¿como vas?**

 **S: Rosa, vaya que sorpresa, estoy aquí en mi casa con Lys**

 **R: ¿Quien es Lys?**

 **S: El chico nuevo del instituto...estamos haciendo el trabajo**

 **R: Vaya, alguien mas tomo el lugar de Cassy**

 **S: ¿A que te refieres?**

 **R: Nada, no me prestes atención, y ¿ese es su nombre?**

 **S: Es que lo abrevie, su nombre es largo pero, bueno su nombre es Lysandro**

 **R: A ¿estas con el hermano de Leight?**

 **S: ¿Lys es hermano de tu novio?**

 **R: Si, bueno tal vez deberíamos tener una cita doble**

 **S: Jaja Rosa, que cosas dices...oye sabes que me encanta hablar contigo pero estamos ocupados, asi que ¿te parece si mas tarde hablamos?**

 **R: Claro Su, te dejare con tu novio**

 **S: Ya Rosa, solo es un amigo**

 **R: Eso mismo dije cuando conocí a Leight jeje**

 **S: ¿Eso es una indirecta?**

 **R: Adiosito preciosa...**

 **S: Espera Rosa... _ha colgado_**

 **Lysandro: ¿Con quien hablabas?**

 **Sucrette: Con tu cuñada, jeje**

 **Lysandro: ¿Hablas de Rosa?**

 **Sucrette: Si, bueno, a trabajar**

 **Lysandro: Oye Su, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

 **Sucrette: Si ¿que pasa?**

 **Lysandro: ¿Tu y Castiel son algo?**

 **Sucrette: ¿H-hablas de si somos pareja? NO, es solo un amigo**

 **Lysandro: A, es que parecía, era solo por curiosidad... _aun tengo una oportunidad_**

 **Sucrette: Jaja, si lo parecemos pero no somos nada**

 **Lysandro: Y ¿tu cantas?**

 **Sucrette: _¡NO!, mmm no quiero que sepa..._ S-si**

 **Lysandro: Se que somos amigos desde poco, pero ¿cantarías una canción para mi?**

 **Sucrette: O-ok, déjame ir por mi tablet, allí es donde escribo mis canciones**

 **Lysandro: Esta bien**

 **Sucrette: _He ido por mi tablet, y me he sentado junto a Lys..._ B-bien, esta es... _Comencé a cantar, jamas, en mi vida le había mostrado mis canciones a otra persona, ni a Rosa,seguí, estaba tan nerviosa que me sonroje y estaba tartamudeando, yo canto pero nadie lo sabe...apenas finalice Lys me_ _aplaudió_**

 **Lysandro: ¡Cantas asombroso!, _definitivamente no ha cambiado nada_**

 **Sucrette: Vamos Lys, me vas a hacer sonrojar, bien ya vamos a empezar, que se nos va ha hacer tarde... _hemos empezado a trabajar, reímos cuando el dibujo nos quedaba mal, y a veces momentos de silencio, pero Lys siempre sabia que decir, ese chico, se que soy necia pero me parece que lo conozco...hay ya tengo la cabeza en las nubes, apenas terminamos Leight llamo a Lys y tubo que irse, se despidió y se fue..._ Bien, el trabajo esta listo, lo dejare en la mesa, y me iré a dormir... _subí a mi cuarto y me puse la pijama, luego de hablar un rato con Rosa, me acosté y me dormí..._**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

 **Sucrette: Uff por poco no pasa el autobús... _entre al instituto pero no vi a Lys, ¿sera que no vino?, bueno voy a dejar el trabajo en mi taquilla y sacar el cuaderno de literatura...cuando alguien me abrazo por la espalda_**

 **Rosalya: ¡Su!, que alegría verte y ese look**

 **Sucrette: Gracias Rosa, también me alegra verte**

 **Rosalya: Y como ayer no la pasamos las dos, me debes un día de compras**

 **Sucrette: Esta bien, ¿vamos hoy en la tarde?**

 **Rosalya: ¡Claro!**

 **Sucrette: ¿Y Cassy?**

 **Rosalya: No me sorprendería que no viniera hoy, ya que le toco hacer se proyecto con Debra**

 **Debra: ¿Hablaban de mi?**

 **Rosalya: Vamonos Su**

 **Debra: Hay ¿me tienes miedo?**

 **Sucrette: Oye, no voy a dejar que te metas con Rosa, es mi amiga y por que no mejor te metes con alguien de tu tamaño**

 **Debra: ¿Y si no quiero que?**

 **Sucrette: Es malo pegarle a una mujer, pero ayer te deje calladita, no me molestaría volverlo a hacer**

 **Debra: Eres un estúpida, ¿hoy están tus guardaespaldas?...NO ¿verdad?, no me molestaría a mi tampoco darte una lección**

 **Sucrette: ...**

 **Debra: Vaya, ¿te quedaste temblando?...jaja lo que paso ayer fue solo suerte,¿que voy ha hacer contigo? te pegare en...**

 **Directora: ¿A quien le pegaras Debra?**

 **Debra: D-directora**

 **Directora: ¡A LA SALA DE PROFESORES! ¡AHORA!**

 **Debra: S-si directora..."susurro" esto no se quedara asi**

 **Sucrette: Vayámonos Rosa, aquí ya se encargaron de nuestras molestias**

 **Rosalya: Si, al menos nosotras no queremos perder clase**

 **¡RING RING!**

 **Sucrette: Vamonos ya, la clase va a empezar _, la agarre del brazo y fuimos hasta el aula, y adivinen quienes_ _estaban_**

 **Castiel: Hola tablita**

 **Lys: Hola Su**

 **Sucrette: Hola trasero plano, hola Lysandro**

 **Rosalya: Hola chicos**

 **Castiel: Y ¿ese look?**

 **Sucrette: ¿El mio o el de Rosa?**

 **Castiel: Pues el tuyo tabla de planchar**

 **Sucrette: Jaja "que gracioso"**

 **Rosalya: Si muero de risa**

 **Castiel: Gracias, nací para eso, _le a guiñado el ojo a Rosa_**

 **Rosalya: Castiel, vamos que tengo algo muy importante que decirte**

 **Castiel: Claro vamos, _han salido del aula, algo trama_**

 **Maestra: Buenos días, estudiantes...empecemos bla bla bla...(vamos al grano) bla bla bla, bueno terminamos por hoy, pueden salir**

 **Sucrette: Bien, Lys ¿te quedas?**

 **Lysandro: si, quiero leer un poco**

 **Sucrette: OK nos vemos... _fui a la sala de delgados para ver si nathaniel estaba alli, pues tenia que darle un reporte que me dio la `profesora pero alguien mas se encontraba en la sala, ¡era Rosa y Cassy!, me asome pare escuchar lo que_** ** _decían_**

 **Castiel: Gracias Rosalya, enserio**

 **Rosalya: Claro, sabes que hago lo mejor para ti...¿te parece salir?**

 **Castiel: Si, pueden sospechar**

 **Sucrette: _Oh, no van a salir, mejor disimulo y golpeo..._ ¿Nathaniel?**

 **Castiel: Oh no e Su, vamos Rosa abre**

 **Rosalya: Hola amiga**

 **Sucrette: Hola, solo vine dejar este reporte, bueno voy a clase, adiós chicos**

 **Castiel: Adiós**

 **Rosalya: Adiós, nos vemos después**

 **Sucrette: _Algo traman, pero ¿que sera?...fui a clase con el proyecto, Lys y yo tuvimos la calificación mas alta, luego Melody y Kentin y por ultimo Castiel y Debra...la clase paso rápida y pude irme con Rosa...lo único que pensaba era en ¿que traman estos dos?_**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NO TE PIERDAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


End file.
